EpicLLOYD
}} Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist, also known as Epic Lloyd (born January 18, 1977), is the co-writer and inventor of Epic Rap Battles of History along with Nice Peter and has been in every one of the ERB videos (save for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali), but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them. He also battled Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He has his own series on YouTube called Dis Raps For Hire where he makes insults of people who have been bullying someone by rapping against them or defending the one being bullied. He's also started the Hopefully It's Friday Vlog, uploaded episodes every other week. He is currently married to Josie Ahlquist. As of November 19, 2013, Lloyd has become a user on this wiki. His account can be found here. Appearances Official *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ (cameo) *Macho Man *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ (cameo) *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Thing 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith ¹ (cameo) *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ (cameo) *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ (cameo) *Mr. McFeely¹ (cameo) *Captain Kirk *Himself *Adolf Hitler (again) *Leonidas ² (voice) *Pleistarchus¹ (cameo) *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ (cameo) *Bill Gates *Frank Sinatra *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly (cameo) *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The Elves *Adam *White Preacher in Civil Rights March¹ (cameo) *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Skrillex *Joseph Stalin *Mikhail Gorbachev *Adolf Hitler (once more) *Al Capone *Lilly Truscott (cameo) *Pablo Picasso *J. P. Morgan *Walter White *Superman ³ *William Wallace (Speculation) Unofficial *Chucky² *Sherlock Holmes ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics (When he played himself) Verse 1: This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive. I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe. You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro, But for now just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits. Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live. Dude, you're really huge on YouTube, you got a great career. But remember you got famous off of my idea! Verse 2: You're taller than I am, but you look up to me. The guy who got you your first job in comedy. Verse 3: You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression. Verse 4: I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock! Awards and Nominations Trivia *The only battle not to feature Peter or Lloyd, save for the Announcer, is Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, although a picture of Peter as Cat in the Hat appears. *It is a running gag during almost every one of the Behind the Scenes videos (since Gandalf vs Dumbledore) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. There has been no heroin joke from ERB 28 to ERB 30, and then it returned for Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. In ERB 40, the heroin joke officially died. *Lloyd played the 2008 Republican Presidential Candidate, John McCain (as a cameo), and the 2012 Republican Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney, as well as right-wing reporter, Bill O'Reilly, and Republican actors Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris. ** Therefore, Lloyd has played the most number of Republican characters. *Lloyd did not rap in the following battles: #4, #6, #7, #13, #20, #29, #36 and #38. He spoke but did not rap in #24, and only did the voice for Leonidas in #17. *Lloyd has been in the most battles, and has played the most characters in the series. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the rhettandlink video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness" as a cameo. *Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for ERB 4. *According to a tweet, Lloyd knows about this wiki. This one, right here. The one you're reading this sentence off of. He has also been here with an account, called TheEpicLLOYD. *As revealed in the behind the scenes for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. *He has rapped as more than one person in 3 battles (Thing 1 & 2 in #12, Elves in #27 and Joseph Stalin and Mikhail Gorbachev in #33). *In Dis Raps For Hire, he revealed that he started getting bald at age 23. *As demonstrated in this, Lloyd says his favorite character is Skrillex. However Nice Peter said during Season 3 Lloyd's new favorite character to play was Al Capone. *In a recent episode of Key & Peele, Lloyd made an appearance as a rap battle host. *Just like Peter, Lloyd appeared in Annoying Orange's spoof of ERB called "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" where he played as "Biggie Fries" (a parody of Biggie Smalls) against the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple. *Lloyd has played a girl only once, in Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, as Lilly Truscott. *According to the behind the scenes for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Lloyd will not touch a basketball, ever. *For his birthday this year, Lloyd released a song called "Scars," in which he portrays Frankenstein's Monster in an office building on his birthday. *Along with Peter, Alphacat, and other YouTubers, Lloyd recently met President Barack Obama in a meeting about the Health Care Act. * Lloyd has also played the most monochrome characters to date. * As said in Lloyd's Friday vlog, he is 5'5. * Lloyd and Peter have guest starred in What Does 2013 Say?. * Lloyd and Peter also guest starred in The Fine Brothers' series YouTubers React.